The Promised One (Mo Dao Zu Shi)
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Wei Wuxian debía ser un beta. Debía ser la mano derecha de Jiang Cheng. Sin embargo Wei Ying resulta ser un Omega. Un Omega talentosoq que promete buena descendencia, se convierte en el objetivo de muchos cultivadores, en especial cierta Secta. Y Wei Wuxian luchará por su derecho a la soltería. Incluso si debe hacer todo lo posible por romper su compromiso. WangXian!
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias por entrar a leer, es mi primera vez escribiendo WangXian, y siento que llevo siglos sin escribir algo **  
**No sé mucho sobre cosas chinas y nombres de cortesía, pero haré mi mejor intento, escucho cualquier sugerencia ^^**  
**Este fic tendrá Lemond futuro y violencia! Advertirle en su respectivo capítulo! Pero para que lo tengan en mente. También habrá mpreg~~**  
**DISCLAIMER: Mo Dao Zu Shi no es de mi propiedad ni ningún personaje (o fotos), MDZS es propiedad de MXTX.**  
**ADVERTENCIA: Na'a de momento! **  
**Enjoy~**  
**...**

* * *

Prólogo

Wei WuXian era, sin lugar a dudas, un joven cultivador prometedor. Aunque era demasiado desequilibrado y demasiado falto de seriedad, el muchacho de casi 14 años era ya bastante conocido entre los cultivadores.

El hijo adoptivo del Clan YunmengJiang, aunque los rumores apuntaban a un hijo bastardo del Líder del Clan, era versado en las 6 nobles artes, destacando fuertemente en todas ellas. Y también el joven era de buen ver, con sus ojos gris profundo brillantes en su picardía, y su característico lazo rojo, atraían fácilmente la atención.

Era fácil suponer que un muchacho con tan buenas características fuese un alfa, por que, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser aparte de un alfa?

Pero incluso si la señora del Clan YunmengJiang desease que el muchacho fuera otra cosa que alfa, ¿quién adivinaría como podría resultar las cosas?

.

Jiang Cheng, el futuro líder del Clan Yunmeng, uno de los 5 clanes más importante, estaba seriamente nervioso. En la absoluta soledad de aquel cuarto de la más lujosa posada del pueblo, el joven seguía con sus preparativos, alistándose para el gran evento de esa noche.

Jugueteaba con su cabello en el reflejo, tratando de atarlo como de costumbre, pero demasiado distraído para hacerlo correctamente, sus ojos de un suave gris miraban sin ver, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hacia unas pocas semanas se había presentado como un Alfa, para gran alivio de su madre, hemos de destacar.

Y como era tradición, él empezaría a liderar las cacerías nocturnas. Esto era para empezar a desarrollar el liderazgo, el pensamiento practico, rápido y analítico, además de la confianza de sus seguidores, en el joven muchacho.

Era normal estar nervioso, un solo error sería fatal, su madre jamás lo dejaría olvidar, y su padre jamás le reconocería su esfuerzo, un solo error también pondría a dudar al resto de los discípulos, sobre si Jiang Cheng era un alfa de confianza.

— Todo estará bien ChengCheng —escucho atrás suyo, volteo rápidamente solo para ver a Wei WuXian, su hermano, recargado en el alfeizar de la puerta, con su eterna sonrisa picara en los labios—, yo estaré allí apoyándote si necesitas ayuda —le aseguro con un guiño travieso.

El contrario solo gruño por lo bajo, no, no necesitaba la ayuda de Wei Ying, eso sería humillante. ¿Un alfa recibiendo la ayuda de otro alfa frente a tantos cultivadores? ¡ni hablar! Ciertamente Wei WuXian aún no se presentaba a sí mismo con un segundo genero, incluso él mismo bromeaba con ser un beta, pues ese sería el genero ideal, pero aunque no estaba nada dicho, Jiang Cheng no se podía permitir recibir la ayuda constante del contrario.

— Tu ayuda será innecesaria, la situación la tendré correctamente manejada —aseveró con su eterno ceño fruncido y sus brazos estrechamente cruzados bajo el pecho.

El muchacho solo rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta y procedió a sentarse en la cómoda cama del alfa.

— Esta noche es especial, y no lo digo solo porque nos liderarás por vez primera, sino porque escuche de los aldeanos que a esta montaña han llegado importantes miembros de todas las sectas importantes. Están los de la Secta LanlingJin liderados por el Pavo apretado —ese comentario saco una débil risa del alfa—, Esta la Secta GusuLan, escuche que el líder es Zewu-Jun, así que hay que estar preparados para no dejárselos fácil —a ultimas fechas, la Secta GusuLan había estado arrasando con las Cacerías Nocturnas, los Dos Jades eran los culpables de esas victorias, ambos muchachos guapos y alfas eran bastantes reconocidos por cualquier región.

— No hay que olvidarnos de la Secta QuishanWen —recordó el menor, sentándose junto a su hermano en la cama.

— ¡Cierto!, escuche que el segundo joven maestro iba a estar a cargo, ¡así que no hay de qué preocuparnos!

— Wei WuXian, no debes subestimar al contrincante.

— Oh vamos ChengCheng —el menor le fulmino con la mirada ante el apodo, no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, Wei Ying se negaba a dejar de llamarlo así—, todo el mundo sabe que Wen Shi Yu (*) es un cobarde, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, así que no hay de que preocuparnos.

El alfa solo reviro los ojos. — Recuerda que lo acompaña Wen Zhuliu, y él no es alguien a quien subestimar.

Wei Ying solo rio suavemente, a Jiang Cheng le parecía curioso, pero la voz de Wei Ying le sonaba más y más melódica, como si se hiciera dulce, negó con la cabeza, su hermano solo era un idiota con boca grande y voz estridente.

— Sera mejor que nos apuremos, esta por caer el anochecer.

Ambos se pararon y el olfato del menor capto un dulce aroma, era como de lotos, y un algo más que se le antojaba agradable.

Miro a su hermano, quien tenía el rostro un poco sonrojado y se veía pálido.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño.

— Si no te sientes bien deberías quedarte descansando.

— ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión y gloria?, ¡¿donde esta la justicia en eso?!

El otro solo chasqueo la lengua y salió de la habitación para alistar al resto de los juniors.

Si tan solo hubiera volteado hubiese visto a Wei Ying palidecer como la nieve y tambalearse, muy mareado.

"_¿Qué me pasa?, me siento fatal_"

Wei WuXian solo negó con la cabeza, recordando lo que le había dicho Madam Yu antes de salir.

_´Tu deber como futura mano derecha de A-Cheng es protegerlo. Debes dar tu vida si es necesario, pero no dejarás que A-Cheng regrese herido. No debes destacar más que él, recuerda que tu no eres el futuro líder de nuestra Secta. Diligente y silencioso, tu deber es ayudarlo a quedar como el mejor de esa casería, de lo contrario…´_

Wei Ying se estremeció recordando el sonido de Zidian rasgar el aire en una clara advertencia.

No podía quedarse cómodo a descansar, tenía un deber que cumplir.

Aunque la fama de Wei WuXian lo clamaban como un despreocupado irresponsable, lo cierto era que se tomaba su trabajo como mano derecha muy enserio, no tenía planeada otra cosa que ayudar a ChengCheng a ser el mejor cultivador del mundo y convertir a la Secta YunmengJiang en la mejor de todas. Y para eso debía ser fuerte, seguro era un resfrió por haberse pasado la noche jugando en el agua. Él sería un futuro beta después de todo, y un Beta esta para apoyar y servir al Alfa líder.

Negando con la cabeza para centrarse tomo su fiel Suibian y salió por la puerta.

.

Los sentidos de Jiang Cheng estaban al máximo, la presa de esa noche parecía prometedora, como si clamará que al purgarla les daría la gloria y la fama. Naturalmente, los Clanes, todos los que participaban, estaban tras su pista, y la Secta Wen constantemente jodía al prójimo, levantando sus espadas contra los Cultivadores de Clanes inferiores o errantes, con el único objetivo de capturar el premio.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que su padre había mandado Seniors a protegerlos si algo iba mal, Jiang Cheng creía que la situación estaba bien controlada. Se habían encargado de algunos fantasmas menores y un cadáver feroz que rondaban en el oscuro bosque sin casi ningún problema. Las decisiones del Alfa líder eran adecuadas y seguidas de forma concisa. Lo único que podría destacar como malo era la falta de participación de Wei WuXian, lo que hacía rabiar al menor, a tal punto de enterrar sus uñas hasta sangrar en sus uñas.

El Primer Discípulo del clan Jiang apenas y se movía, parecía dedicarse unicamente a hacer lo más indispensable, y era lento, muy lento, tanto que Jiang Cheng lo tomaba del brazo para obligarlo a moverse. Ciertamente le preocupaba la palidez de su piel contrastando con el calor de su cuerpo, pero el mayor solo lo desestimo, y habiendo tantas presas por cazar, no podían tomarse ni un respiro.

Y lo peor es que había muchos aromas en la montaña que confundía a los jóvenes. Era un aroma pútrido, normal en los cadáveres feroces, pero entonces cruzaban un páramo y un aroma dulzón los sorprendía, la variación era tanta y constante que los tenía confundidos y un poco molestos.

Cuando se topaban con otros clanes les preguntaban por el aroma, pero todos coincidían en que no notaban un aroma dulce en las montañas. Y no tenían otra opción que aceptarlo, si incluso la Secta que no miente, los Lan, negaban haberse percatado de tal aroma.

Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng los obligo a todos a calmarse, y concentrarse, la vista en la diana.

Pero él mismo no podía calmarse ante la falta de actividad de Wei WuXian, estando casi silencioso, alarmaba al líder, pero estando tan ocupados nada podía hacer. Aunque una parte de sí mismo se decía que su madre había tenido que ver.

No era secreto para nadie de lo talentoso que era el hijo adoptivo del Clan Jiang, siempre era el primero en cualquier actividad, en cualquier casa, en cualquier competencia, siempre el primero y Jiang Cheng era el segundo, creando una especie de fricción entre ambos hermanos y un complejo en el menor.

Su madre, en un intento de ayudarlo a avanzar, solía poner trabas constantes a Wei Ying.

Y eso era incluso lo que más detestaba Jiang Cheng. Él quería ciertamente ser le mejor alfa en el mundo de la Cultivación, pero no tenía sentido si los mejores se hacían a un lado y le dejaban el camino fácil.

— Líder, creo que escuche algo muy cerca —informo uno de los juniors.

Todos se pusieron rápido en alerta, el aroma dulce era cada vez más fuerte, y eso les hacía más difícil dar con la criatura.

Esperando entre el frufrú de las ramas y el suave soplar del viento, entre la oscuridad brillo el blanco y la secta Lan hizo su aparición.

— Jiang Wanyin —dijo el líder de los Lan, haciendo una reverencia, seguido del resto de juniors.

— Lan Xichen —y el menor correspondió la reverencia al alfa seguido por el resto de su clan, a excepción de Wei Ying, quien se recargo en una roca y miro cabizbajo entre sus manos.

— Parece que el joven Maestro Wei no se siente bien —destaco Lan Xichen, flanqueado por su hermano menor, Wangji.

— Solo esta un poco cansado —añadió otro junior.

— Entonces deberían retirar a los debiluchos, esta casería es solo para lo mejor de lo mejor.

Y llegando inoportunamente, por el otro camino estaba el clan Wen, liderado por Wen Chao, quien tenía una sonrisa altanera. No era secreto la rivalidad que este tenía para con Wei Ying.

— ¿Qué es ese aroma tan dulce? —destaco alguien, aunque nadie sabría quien.

Y entonces, varias cosas pasaron casi al mismo segundo.

Wei Ying cayó de la roca al frio suelo con un golpe sordo, atrayendo la atención de todos, cuando un aroma abrumadoramente fuerte y dulce se desato en todo el páramo, un aroma que estremeció de pies a cabeza a todos los alfas del lugar.

Era un aroma a flores de loto y a otro aroma que no se podría distinguir, muy intenso, que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Un omega entrando en su primer celo. Se podía decir eso fácilmente por la intensidad del olor.

El aroma provenía de Wei Ying.

Los alfas, como metidos en un transe, se movieron rápido hacia el omega, demasiado sumidos en sus deseos carnales y su instinto ordenándoles poseer al omega en celo.

En ese mismo momento Jiang Cheng se había lanzado sobre el menor, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y un aroma fuerte, igual de Lotos pero para nada dulce, se extendió por el páramo, intentando ocultar con su aroma el dulzón del omega.

El clan Wen y el clan Jiang parecían dispuestos a saltar sobre el joven Jiang para poder obtener al omega, especialmente los primeros.

Pero nuevamente varias cosas pasaron en ese segundo.

Los Seniors del Clan Jiang aparecieron poniendo hierbas de olores amargos en las narices de los jóvenes alfas, quienes eran sostenidos por temblorosos betas y por quienes aún no despertaban su segundo genero.

El clan Wen era detenido por los dos Jades de GusuLan, quienes tapaban sus caras con sus mangas en un intento de detener la filtración del fuerte aroma de omega en celo, el resto de Lan se habían alejado, al ser un clan mayoritariamente de alfas, lo mejor era retirarse.

Wen Zhuliu, a pesar de ser alfa, estaba bien controlado y trataba de detener a su señor de hacer alguna imprudencia.

Y es que era increíble.

El gran Wei WuXian, el joven Cultivador más prometedor, un joven con madera de alfa y brillante futuro…

Era un omega.

Un joven tan talentoso y con muchos dotes… un omega…

Joven y listo para ser reclamado… Reclamado por el mejor.

* * *

**(*) Revise y el Chao no tenía nombre de cortesía, y como sera recurrente, pues tuve que darle uno ;w;**

**Bueno, este es solo el prólogo, el siguiente cap será más extenso (quizá) con el punto de vista de Wei Ying y las consecuencias de esto!**  
**Quizá ponga de una ves el punto de vista de los demás.**  
**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar ^^**


	2. Chapter I: Aroma a Lotos

**Espero les guste el primer cap, o algo así, ahora en punto de vista de un personaje que jamás pensaron!**

**DISCLAIMER: MDZS no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes y universo pertenecen a MXMT, yo solo poseo el fic**

**ADVERTENCIA: aún nada :D Quizá un par de grandes sorpresas, develacion de parejas secundarias? Lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo I: Aroma a Lotos.

Wen Xu trató de contener su temperamento, no es como si fuera una persona temperamental, después de todo, pero su hermano menor, A-Chao, era una fuente longeva de dolores de cabeza.

No era como si le odiase o algo así, pero su adorable hermanito había crecido terriblemente caprichoso.

Era comprensible, solía decirle su padre casi todo el tiempo.

Wen Xu era mayor que Wen Chao solo por 6 años, y había recibido todo el amor que una madre podía dar, junto a una estricta disciplina de parte de la misma, lamentablemente su madre, Qin LiXue, había muerto por una enfermedad que la aquejo luego del parto de A-Chao, y aunque el mundo hablaba sobre la manera de Wen RuoHan de gobernar, no se podía negar que era un padre consentidor, dando todo cuanto tenía a sus hijos, habiendo dado por resultado un muchacho demasiado encaprichado y terriblemente orgulloso.

Wen Xu contuvo otro suspiro viendo a su hermanito gritar a otro de los discípulos por haber dejado escapar a los cultivadores de una pequeña Secta.

— A-Chao —llamó al menor—, recuerda que esta cacería nocturna es para probar tus talentos como Alfa líder, si tratas de esa forma al…

— No te metas en esto —contesto rápidamente el menor, sintiendo nuevamente un regaño próximo a venir—, Padre dijo que todas las decisiones serían tomadas por mí, tu solo estas aquí como espectador, querido hermano, dejame probar mis habilidades —y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta para adentrarse nuevamente al bosque. El resto de los discípulos hicieron una rápida reverencia al mayor y se adentraron junto al líder, Wen Zhuliu, el guardaespaldas del menor de los maestros Wen dio una reverencia y una rápida disculpa antes de seguir al resto.

Wen Xu solo negó con la cabeza.

Su hermano aun era joven, solo era poco menor de 20 años, y aunque se había presentado como Alfa hacia bastante tiempo, apenas a estas fechas había tomado la iniciativa de liderar una casería nocturna.

El mayor sabía que su hermano disfrutaba de pasar su tiempo libre con las omegas de la secta o de tontear, pero no es que no tuviese talento, solo que era demasiado ocioso.

Wen Xu decidió seguirlos, puesto que la presa de esa noche prometía demasiado, lo cual se traducía a inminente peligro, y aunque no dudaba de las habilidades de Wen Zhuliu, tampoco negaba que su hermano menor podía cometer errores por el pánico.

Estaba a pocos _chí (*)_ del camino cuando un suave aroma le llamo la atención, era muy dulce y podía apostar que ese era el aroma de un omega en su celo, pero eso era ridículo. Obviamente las personas que vivían en los pueblos cercanos sabían de las criaturas que habitaban la montaña, y era evidente que se estaba celebrando una casería nocturna en toda el área, por lo que ningún omega en su sano juicio estaría en un lugar tan peligroso en un momento tan delicado y vulnerable de su vida.

"_A menos que..." _y con esa linea de pensamiento cambio de dirección, Wen Chao podía encargarse por unos cuantos instantes.

Recorrió varios chí hasta un páramo, allí descubrió a los discípulos de la Secta YunmengJiang terminando con un cadáver feroz, pero el aroma no venía de ellos.

Wen Xu torció el gesto, si de algo se enorgullecía terriblemente era de su sentido del olfato, si captaba el aroma de un omega en celo, es que un omega en celo estaba cerca.

Decidió regresar, cuando la fuerte voz de alguien resonó detrás suya.

— ¡Wei WuXian, esta casería nocturna es importante!, si te sientes sin ganas de participar entonces regresa a la posada y descansa, pero no estropees el trabajo del resto.

El joven maestro de la Secta, Jiang Wanyin, lucia realmente furioso mientras su espada atravesaba el cráneo del cadáver, apuntaba a un joven un poco rezagado, el cual se recargaba contra los arboles, protegido por la oscuridad.

— No es que no quiera participar ChengCheng, es solo que estoy viendo como lo manejas, pero descuida, si necesitas que salven tu trasero, allí estaré en un segundo.

La coqueta voz llamo la atención del Wen, quien trataba de ver en la oscuridad, sus ojos eran buenos, pero la figura simplemente parecía estar oculta por la oscuridad.

Decidió probar suerte y se acercó a los aprendices de YunmengJiang.

— Parece que no terminan los cadáveres feroces esta noche.

Los discípulos optaron por ponerse a la defensiva, sus rápidos cambios en sus poses los delataban, eran realmente muy jóvenes, pero al menos el joven Alfa líder parecía tener mejor capacidad de reacción, y aunque su postura mostraba un cambio, este había sido natural y casi imperceptible.

— Wen XenHuo (**) —saludó con una reverencia el joven alfa, secundado de sus demás compañeros, pero el mencionado Wen tenía sus ojos clavados en la figura al fondo.

— No parece que tu compañero este bien —señalo con la barbilla hacia el lugar donde provenía el dulce aroma, era tan suave y casi imperceptible que Wen Xu podía intuir que el chico apenas estaría entrando en su celo, pero le impresionaba que el resto de la secta no hiciese nada al respecto.

—Él esta bien, es solo un bromista, le gusta llamar la atención —respondió rápidamente el menor.

Wen Xu decidió que, pese al agradable aroma, no tenía nada que ver, con una tanda de reverencias más, se marcho del páramo para perseguir a su hermano.

.

Después de un tiempo volvió a encontrarse con el clan Jiang, su hermano nuevamente se había alejado de su lado luego de salvar el pellejo gracias a Wen Xu, y obviando que él era el alfa líder, llevo su comitiva a otra dirección, así que nuevamente se encontró con el clan Jiang, o más específicamente, el omega.

Los discípulos se había separado para atrapar a la bestia que rondaba la montaña, y ya que el omega estaba demasiado indispuesto para ayudar, había terminado quedando muy atrás, sentado en un viejo tocón.

Wen Xu pudo apreciarlo, su largo cabello, su pálida piel, sus ropajes que delataba su pertenencia al clan YunmengJiang (***), y un laso de un profundo color carmín.

— Parece que nuevamente te has quedado atrás.

Los hombros del menor se tensaron ante la voz ajena, y levanto la cara.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, sin duda por el inevitable celo, pero Wen Xu no pudo evitar apreciar la belleza del menor, sus largas pestañas daban cierto encanto a sus ojos, y su rostro, aunque un poco aniñado, daban claras muestras de que crecería como un hermoso adulto. Un hermoso omega.

El aroma se parecía a los lotos cuando eran bañados por el rocío de las frías mañanas, y un toque un poco dulce a su parecer que hacían una encantadora fragancia, sin duda el aroma se intensificaría cuando el menor entrará en celo, y sus posibilidades de salir impune parecían terriblemente bajas, después de todo, el menor aún no estaba en esa etapa y Wen Xu se sentía terriblemente tentado a llevarlo lejos y pasar el celo con él, pero, aunque no lo pareciera, él tenía principios, principios que debía mantener.

— Deberías regresar a la posada, seguramente tu Secta podrá pagar un cuarto de omega para que pases unos días allí.

Los cuartos de omega eran especialmente costosos dependiendo de en qué posada los encontrases. Los mejores eran, naturalmente, lo más costosos. Eran cuartos especialmente construidos con paredes de fría piedra y llenos de sellos, en estos cuartos los aromas de los jóvenes omegas sin pareja no alteraban a los Alfa alrededor, y también podía servir para una pareja vinculada pasará sin problemas el celo allí.

El menor hizo una mueca de sorpresa que al mayor le pareció bastante adorable. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

— Solo es un resfrío, estoy bien, yo no soy un omega —respondió tozudamente.

Wen Xu sopeso la posibilidad de que el menor estuviese pasando por su primer celo, sentía como sus instintos luchaban por salir, pero los cultivadores expertos podían soportar omegas en celo como si nada, y ya que él sería el futuro líder de la secta QuishanWen, debía demostrar temple.

— Soy un alfa, tu aroma es sin duda el de un omega, deberías refugiarte antes de que el celo te pegue totalmente, cuando eso pase no podás salvarte —articuló de forma dramática, acompañado de un ademan para darle mas elocuencia a la fatal predicción.

Wei Ying se molesto, su vista era un poco borrosa, pero, ¿quién se creía ese Alfa para llamarlo Omega y decirle que se refugiase?

Miro hacia el más alto, sus ropas blancas y rojas le parecían conocidas, pero no podía dar con el nombre de la Secta, su largo cabello estaba sujeto por una horquilla larga y plateada que parecía tomar las filosas siluetas de una llama, él estaba seguro de haber visto esos ropajes, pero no podía venir a su mente a que Secta pertenecería el apuesto alfa.

Wei Ying se levanto para encarar al mayor cuando un fuerte mareo desestabilizo su puesta en pie, sin embargo fue sostenido por los brazos del Alfa, su aroma era curioso, picante y un olor a bosque bastante agradable, su mente se sentía brumosa y podía sentir también su instinto entre apagarse avivarse, haciéndole acurrucarse a la calidez del otro cuerpo, su mente gritaba por una calidez mayor, una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad gritaba por seguridad.

Wen Xu se quedo helado ante el acercamiento del menor. No era como si jamás hubiese sostenido a omegas en sus brazos, era normal que el futuro líder de una Secta importante estuviera en situaciones así, sin embargo Wen Xu intentaba ser una criatura racional, cualquier movimiento ahora sería comparable a echarse la soga al cuello.

Pero el aroma del omega parecía hacerse más y más fuerte, seguramente entraría en su celo completo en cualquier momento.

Recordando el honor de ambas Sectas, se separo del menor, el cual parecía tener la mirada completamente perdida.

Antes de poder decidir que hacer, la bestia de la montaña salto sobre ellos, al parecer su hermano había decidido venir y había causado problemas a la Secta YunmengJiang, haciendo que la presa escapase.

Así que La bestia se avecinaba a ellos, tomo al pequeño omega y se alejaron del camino, dando oportunidad a que la presa escapase, Wen Xu esperaba el reclamo de su hermano menor por dejar ir al premio gordo, pero este parecía contento de que el monstruo se alejase del clan YunmengJiang.

— ¡Síganlo!, ¡vayan por el camino hacia el lago, allí estará! —y tras su ultima orden, el clan Wen se perdió entre los árboles.

Un muchacho de la Secta YunmengJiang se acerco a ellos.

— Gracias por ayudar a Wei WuXian, esta noche parece estar mal.

Wen Xu quería preguntar, pero finalmente no era de su incumbencia. Dejo al muchacho en manos del menor, el otro discípulo no tenía un aroma, así que debiera ser un beta o uno que aún no despertaba su segundo genero, así que Wei WuXian no debería correr problemas.

Se dio la media vuelta, casi podía escuchar los reclamos del pequeño líder Jiang.

.

Caminaba muy por detrás de los de su Secta, seguramente el amanecer estaría muy cerca. Y la bestia seguía suelta, aunque como no habían visto nada de ella, quizá alguna otra secta se hizo con ella, después de todo, esa noche muchas sectas importantes habían asistido.

Cuando un aroma muy fuerte fue captado de forma repentina. Era el aroma de lotos y ese algo dulce que no podía identificar que eran indudablemente la fragancia de ese omega, Wei WuXian.

Se apresuro hacía el páramo donde el aroma se hacía solamente más fuerte y deseable, el mayor podía sentir a su alfa interior clamando por ese omega, cada célula de su cuerpo parecían ordenarle que fuera allí y reclamara al omega con una buena mordida en su nuca, de esa manera su exquisita fragancia y su belleza le pertenecerían.

Wen Xu negó con la cabeza, pero pronto capto otro aroma, era igual a lotos, pero picante y un poco desagradable, como si fuera un aroma de advertencia.

Con un poco mas de control de si, tomo las hiervas que Wen Ning le hubiese dado, por si algo pasaba.

Las hierbas tenían un aroma muy fuerte para los alfas, tanto que era desagradable, y combinadas con otras hierbas en un remedio original de Wen Qing, daban por resultado la supresión de instintos de los alfas cuando un omega entraba en celo.

Oliendo profundamente las hierbas, se acerco al claro.

Era casi una locura.

Los del clan Jiang eran detenidos por otros de su clan, los de GusuLan habían retrocedido, aunque por las telas doradas al fondo, intuía que en realidad estaban alejando a los de LanLingJin, y los jóvenes maestros de los Lan, estaban reteniendo a los de su propia secta.

Lo mas destacable, sin embargo, era la pequeña figura del omega siendo cubierta casi en su totalidad por el joven alfa del clan Jiang, su expresión era bastante dura, como si advirtiera de un inminente peligro a quien se acercara al omega, quizá a su omega. El aroma que emanaba de él, el de lotos, era bastante fuerte, y al ser un aroma de advertencia, de un alfa a otro, no era extraño que le resultara desagradable a todos los alfas del páramo, sin embargo, Wen Xu pensó que no lo hacía solo como advertencia, sino también para ocultar el dulce aroma del omega en celo.

Su hermano al costado, parecía mas lleno de instinto que los demás alfas de su Secta, no era de extrañar, los celos de omegas tentaban el lado primitivo de los alfas, y un alfa demasiado entregado a sus instintos tendía a reaccionar peor que uno compuesto, especialmente cuando este alfa era muy lujurioso.

Wen Xu saco las hierbas que le diese el omega de su propio clan y las tendió a Wen Zhuliu, el mas cercano a su hermano, el mayor las tomo y rápidamente las puso en la nariz del mayor.

Cuando los hermanos Lan vieron que Wen Chao y no era un inminente peligro dejaron sus poses ofensivas. La palabra la tomo Zewu-Jun

—Bien, esta situación es algo sin precedentes, pero debemos llamar la calma y controlar nuestros instintos —su suave y calmada voz no podía ocultar el tono de orden en su voz de alfa—, esa no es manera en la que un alfa se debe comportar alrededor de un omega —pronto procedió a buscar un saco entre los pliegues de su túnica— aquí hay hierbas que les ayudarán a controlar sus instintos, tomen un poco y aléjense de aquí.

El mayor las tendió a su hermano menor.

Lan Wangji era un alfa apuesto de frio semblante, quien con una asentimiento de cabeza, tomo el saco de su hermano y procedió a dar hierbas a los alfas que aún les costaba entrar en razón.

Él dio un paso al frente— Muy bien, nosotros también debemos irnos, el amanecer llegara en cualquier momento, y ya no hay nada por hacer aquí.

Pronto, los miembros de las Sectas fueron entrando entre los bosques, solo quedando pocos en el páramo.

Sin embargo, Jiang Wanyin aún seguía defensivo, con el peligro brillando en sus suaves ojos claros.

— Joven Maestro Jiang, ya no hay peligro, debemos trasladar al joven maestro Wei a un lugar seguro —fue la suave voz sin segundas intenciones de Zewu-Jun lo que poco a poco calmaron al menor. Uno de los Seniors de la Secta YunmengJiang se acerco, también hablando de la importancia de llevar a Wei WuXian a un cuarto de omegas.

Con un cuerpo tenso, el joven alfa se puso de pie, y auxiliado por el Senior, levantaron aún tembloroso omega, el cual aun tenia un aroma muy dulce y tentador.

Cuando otro de los alfas que quedaron remanentes hizo amago de acercarse, el menor de los Jiang hizo un gruñido gutural de advertencia. Y así, el clan Jiang desapareció entre los arboles.

— Gracias por su ayuda para con mi clan, Zewu-Jun —finalmente se digno a decir, dando una reverencia al Lan.

—Gracias por sus palabras, estas también ayudaron con el problema… Sin embargo… —su gesto tranquilo brillo por una pequeña preocupación, pero finalmente con una reverencia más el clan GusuLan también se desvaneció entre los arboles.

.

Lan Qiren acarició su larga barba mientras escuchaba el reporte de su sobrino sobre la cacería nocturna.

Había tenido el disgusto de conocer al primer discípulo del clan YunmengJiang, un muchacho alocado e indisciplinado que causaba caos donde quiera que apareciese, no podía negar que el chico fuera talentoso, pero sus desvirtudes eran tan grandes que, en opinión del honorable segundo maestro Lan, todos sus talentos eran demeritados a consecuencia.

Que un muchacho tan imprudente fuera un omega era realmente una sorpresa, aunque agradable. Lan Qiren no podía imaginar los dolores de cabeza para el mundo de la cultivación sin un chico tan desequilibrado fuera un alfa. Siendo un omega, con un poco de disciplina y mucho esfuerzo, podría volverse un obediente omega que sería digno de algún compañero alfa.

La sangre que corría por sus venas, las de la mismísima Cangse Sanren, ya hacían del muchacho un omega digno de contemplar, el hijo que engendrase seguramente sería bendecido con innumerables talentos.

Después de decidir que hacer con la bestia que había sido capturada, Lan XiChen se despidió dejando a ambos hermanos en soledad.

— ¿Que piensas de esta situación, Qiren?

— Wei WuXian podrá estar desequilibrado y falto de disciplina, pero siendo un omega, seguramente el clan YunmengJiang sabrán moldearlo para hacerlo un omega decente, en unos cuantos años, cuando tenga edad de nupcias, si se escoge bien a su alfa, seguramente de unas buenas crías —contesto mientras bebía su relajante té.

— Es un muchacho muy talentoso, ¿crees que sea tan talentoso como A-Zhan?

Lan Qiren hizo un sonido de disgusto— A-Zhan es uno de los cultivadores más talentosos, es inimaginable ponerlo en la misma categoría que ese niño, Wei WuXian tiene un largo camino para alcanzar a Wangji.

— Largo camino… El año que viene esperamos al joven maestro Jiang para asistir a clases aquí en Receso de las Nubes… Invitemos a Wei WuXian también.

El menor casi escupe con su té, pero prefirió atragantarse con él.

— Invi… ¿Invitarlo?, ¿a Wei WuXian?

— Si, tu lo has dicho, es un muchacho desequilibrado e indisciplinado, si se educa adecuadamente seguramente se volvera un buen partido.

— No pensaras, querido hermano, pedir una propuesta de compromiso para con el clan YunmengJiang… ¿o si? —Lan Qiren casi tenía miedo de preguntar.

Entre las bellas facciones del Lan mayor una suave sonrisa se abrió paso.

— Bueno, creo que nuestras preocupaciones sobre escoger omega para A-Zhan y A-Huan han sido largas. El joven maestro Wei tiene un gran potencial, y un hijo entre él y un alfa apropiado sin duda darán a luz a un niño lleno de bendiciones y talentos. El Clan YunmengJiang también está bien posicionado…

— Pero Wei WuXian no es hijo del líder del clan —poco falto para gritar, pero logro mantener la compostura.

— Quizá, pero su madre es Cangse SanRen, hay buena sangre fluyendo en sus venas… creo que le he encontrado la esposa perfecta a A-Huan.

— Pla… cofcof… ¿Planeas casarlo con XiChen?

— Pienso que el hijo de ambos será un perfecto futuro líder de Secta, no hay que olvidar que A-Huan será mi sucesor, así que pienso que la Secta YunmengJiang no podrá negar un compromiso entre su primer discípulo y mi primogénito.

Lan Qiren solo no podía imaginar una pareja más dispareja que esa.

Y secretamente esperaba que esto no saliera bien, por el bien de la Secta.

.

Wen Zhuliu siempre se sentía incomodo entre la presencia de Wen RuoHao, ya que el alfa mayor tenía una muy pesada aura, y aunque lucía tan joven como sus hijos, su aire intimidador dejaban ver muchos años de experiencia para respaldarlo.

El mayor, sentado cómodamente en su trono, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Wen Zhuliu esperaba que no lo culpara a él por el fracaso de la casería nocturna.

— Así que el hijo de Wei ChangZe es un omega… vaya cosa más inesperada.

Wen Zhuliu alzo un poco la cabeza, viendo la oscura sombra en los ojos claros del mayor y la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

— Ese muchacho es bastante talentoso, escuche que era especialmente bueno en su tiro con arco, y su cultivo es especialmente alto, considerando el nivel entre alfas y omegas…

— …

Wen RuoHan recordaba una casería en la que había llevado a sus hijos y se había topado con Jian Fengmian, su hijo y su primer discípulo, uno que había heredado la belleza de su padre omega. Al principio no penso mucho de él, solo que era la imagen a carbon de su padre, quizá con la coqueta sonrisa de su madre alfa, pero después había visto que no solo había heredado la sonrisa de su madre, su nivel de cultivo era seriamente impresionante, y sus habilidades le seguian de cerca.

— Me parece interesante ese niño, con tan buen cultivo y esa sangre recorriendo sus venas ha de ser capaz de dar a luz a un niño con muchas posibilidades, un niño muy talentoso. Pero si su compañero no vale la pena…. Sería un desperdicio para el mundo de la cultivacion.

— ¿Líder de Secta?

— Ese chico, si, será mejor para él dar a luz a un buen futuro líder de Secta Wen.

* * *

**Dont kill me? Plz?**

**(*) Chi, según las investigaciones un metro equivale a unos 3 chi, los chi eran su sistema métrico.**

**(**)Este es, obviamente, el nombre de cortesía para Wen Xu cuya cara ni salio en el donhua, así que me tome ciertas libertades :9**

**(***)Siempre adore la idea de Wei Ying vistiendo las ropas de Yunmeng, ¡se ve divino de morado/lila!**

**…**

**…**

**Seguramente muchos quedaran con cara de WTFF?, pero yo soy el tipo de escritora que escribe el omegaverse que conoció en el 2013, wow, ya 6 años de pertenecer. En esos fics y en ese verse, los alfas y omegas son más salvajes y más instintivos, casi bestias dependiendo de las situaciones. Así que aunque esto sera light en algunas comparaciones a esos fics salvajes., aun seran personas muy instintivas. No es que haya amor o un vinculo de destinados, simplemente es un omega deseando un alfa, cualquier alfa, pero esto servira para muchas situaciones picantes jojojo**

**Tambien vaya parejas se nos revelaron, hm, jajajaja, no revelaré nada.**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Ahora si en el siguiente cap veremos el punto de vista de Wei, ya lo tenía escruito en unas hojas de cuaderno pero las perdi u.u, así que debere hacer todo al principio, mis dos borradores TmT**

**En fin, cuentenme que les pareció!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos quienes apoyan este fic, por ustedes el capitulo estuvo antes de lo planeado!**

**Espero les guste!**

**No se me ocurre mucho que decir porque ando contra reloj (lol), asi que me callo (?) y les dejo continuar con la lectura.**

**DISCLAIMER: MTZS es de MXTX, yo solo poseo este humilde fic :)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna todavia.**

**Enjoy~**

Capitulo II: Omega

Wei Ying corría rápidamente, tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo o si no, Jiang Cheng….

Si no encontraba un buen lugar para esconderse, Jiang Cheng lo encontraría y perdería el juego, y eso significaba hacer las tareas del otro por una semana entera.

El pequeño niño de 8 años miraba de un lado hacía el otro, Jiang Cheng lo conocía demasiado bien, así que él sabía prácticamente todos sus lugares de escondite, por eso debía buscar uno totalmente impredecible, o en su defecto, uno que hiciera a ChengCheng el plantearse entrar a buscarlo en primer lugar.

Las cocinas ya no era una opción, los cocineros siempre solían mimarlo con panecillos y Wei Ying olvidaba el juego y terminaban encontrándolo.

Camino de un lado a otro, el tiempo se acababa, entonces vio el Salón Principal, donde el tío Jiang siempre recibía invitados importantes, no recordaba que estuviera alguien programado para ese día, y como ChengCheng guardaba profundo respeto a las ordenes de su padre, él no se atrevería a entrar allí más que como ultima opción. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Wei Ying entró.

Aunque el salón era espacioso, realmente no había muchos lugares en los que el pequeño pudiera esconderse sin problemas, mordió su labio inferior y frunció su ceño, seguramente Jiang Cheng ya estaría buscándolos a todos, y regresar y buscarse un nuevo escondite era lo mismo que perder.

Como ese era un lugar al que Jiang Cheng no entraría de buenas a primeras, eso le compraba tiempo.

Fue hacía una gran tela ilustrativa, se escondió atrás, pero no solo sus pies se mostraban, sino que se notaba el bulto que hacia su cuerpo entre la tela y la pared, con un nuevo puchero salio de allí, buscando el lugar perfecto, afortunadamente para el pequeño Wei WuXian, había unos grandes jarrones con decorados bellos en una pequeña esquina, eran lo suficientemente grandes para que el niño arrodillado se escondiera atrás de ellos, y estaban en una esquina apropiadamente alejada y oculta.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a mover los jarrones para esconderse, fue entonces que escuchó murmullos y pasos acercándose. Con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, asumió su escondite, llevando sus pequeñas manos a la boca para ocultar su risilla.

— Estoy hablando seriamente —la enérgica voz tenso inmediatamente el cuerpo del niño. La voz solo podía ser de la Señora Yu.

— Mi señora, debo partir dentro de poco, ¿no podríamos tener esta conversación en otro momento?

— No, estas escapando igual que siempre, eso no es digno en un Alfa —reclamó la mujer con ímpetu.

— Mi señora… —una pequeña pausa, la voz del tío Jiang, tan suave y gentil, tranquilizaba levemente a Wei WuXian.

— Mi señora —empezó de nuevo luego de una incomoda pausa—, deseo que pueda entender, ese niño ha perdida a sus dos padres, esta solo en el mundo.

— Esta no es una casa de caridad, Fengmian, llevalo a una si es tu deseo salvarlo.

¿Llevarlo?, ¿a otro lugar?, no, Wei WuXian no quería, quería quedarse allí, para siempre, allí le trataban tan bien, y se sentía querido, y ¡hasta tenía amigos que no lo pateaban!, y un hombre que parecía un padre, y hasta una Shijie que le trataba tan gentilmente, y aunque ChengCheng lo molestaba, era el mejor amigo que podría desear.

— Mi señora, si enseñamos a A-Xian a cultivarse, ¿no sería entonces algo bueno para nuestra Secta?, A-Cheng también parece llevarse muy bien con él.

—… A-Xian —la forma en la que la Señora Yu le llamaba era tan fría, Wei Ying quería correr lejos, pero si lo veían allí, la Señora Yu seguramente usaría su látigo con él.

— ¿Acaso ahora llamaremos a todos los discípulos de forma tan cariñosa, esposo mio?

—…

— A-Chen, A-Fa, A-Huan, A-Liu…

— Mi señora —por su tono parecía que se le agotaba la paciencia.

— Solo llamo a nuestros discípulos de forma cariñosa, como pareces llamarlo tú.

Un suspiro mantuvo el suspenso unos momentos— Quiero que A-Xian no sea solo un discípulo más, quiero que sea hijo nuestro…

Uno de los jarrones más alejados del escondite de Wei WuXian se rompió con el electrizante sonido de Zidian rasgando el aire, Wei Ying tembló, sonidos fuertes eran tan aterradores, le recordaban a los perros, y a las terribles tormentas, cubrió sus orejitas tratando de no escuchar, pero eso parecía imposible.

— ¡Adoptar al hijo de un sirviente!, ¿cómo crees que nos verán las demás Sectas de ser así? ¡Piensa en tu hija!, Madam Jin y yo hemos decidido su compromiso con el joven maestro Jin hace solo una semana, ¿crees que les alegrara saber que tiene al hijo de un sirviente por hermano?

Si Jiang Fengmian fuera otro hombre había reído con ironía, pero solo se contento con fruncir el ceño. Su esposa sabía que sus palabras calaban en su marido, pero nunca había sido una mujer que controlase su temperamento y callase su sentir.

— Su madre, Cangse SanRen era una gran cultivadora…

— Y su padre un sirviente.

Algo más se rompió, pero Wei Ying estaba paralizado, las feromonas Alfa eran demasiadas y muy concentradas, aunque aún no había despertado su segundo genero, aun así podía sentirlas, poniendo su piel de gallina.

— Soy el Alfa líder, y esta es decisión mía para tomar —con eso podía escuchar como tío Jiang se alejaba, pero las palabras de la otra alfa lo detuvieron.

— ¿Sabes que susurran tus sirvientes, querido esposo mio?, murmuran sobre una aventura, sobre un romance prohibido, y un fruto de ese error.

— …

— Murmuran que ese niño es tuyo, tuyo y de…

— ¡Basta!, mi señora, en todos estos años solo te he sido fiel, nada ha pasado con nadie, y A-Xian solo puede ser hijo de Cangse SanRen y Wei ChangZe, miralo bien, y veras a sus dos padres en él, es la viva imagen de ambos. Ambos eran amigos míos, y jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo el abandonar a su hijo a su suerte. Pase mucho tiempo buscándolo, y no lo dejare ir.

— Jiang Fengmian, espero que sepas lo que haces, si ese niño resulta Alfa, y si resulta que realmente tu sangre corre por sus venas, no te sorprendas si en algún futuro desafía a A-Cheng por el control de la Secta.

— A-Xian no es ese tipo de niño, y faltan muchos años para que sepamos su segundo genero.

— Si ese niño es Alfa, lo echare a patadas de aquí.

— ¡Mi señora!

— Pero si es Beta o es Omega, no me opondré a que se quede.

Ambos adultos abandonaron el salón, dejando a Wei Ying llorando en silencio.

Alfa, Beta y Omega, esos eran los segundos géneros de los seres humanos, y aunque él no entendía mucho sobre ese asunto, algo estaba claro.

Él no tenía que ser Alfa, por nada del mundo, Beta estaría bien, si era un beta, seguramente la Señora Yu le dejaría quedarse con Shijie y ChengCheng, él quería quedarse, tenía que quedarse.

YunmengJiang era el único hogar que conocía ahora.

.

Una suave mano acariciaba su faz, lentamente abrió sus ojos, pero los eventos anteriores tensaron su cuerpo y lo hicieron adoptar postura defensiva.

— A-Xian —Una suave voz lo llamo, era una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, era su querida Shijie.

— Shijie —Wei Ying se sorprendió de su voz, se escuchaba desgastada, su garganta dolía y quemaba, aunque estaba sentado sobre la cama, se sintió débil y mareado.

La mujer a su lado lo ayudo a volver a acostarse.

Wei Ying miro los alrededores, reconociendo su habitación en YunmengJiang.

— ¿Como llegue aquí?

El rostro de A-Li mostraba claramente la preocupación que sentía, ella nunca había sido buena en ocultar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Shijie? —preguntó una vez más, ahora preocupándose él por su Shijie.

— A-Xian, ¿recuerdas qué pasó en la ultima Casería Nocturna?

Wei Ying trataba de recordar, pero todo se sentía y veía como una bruma, pero podía recordar un agradable aroma y un calor insoportable.

"_Eso no significa que yo..._" pensó preocupado, recordaba las palabras de alguien, aunque no podía ponerle rostro a esa persona.

'Eres un omega'

No, él no era ningún Omega, él era un Beta.

— Shijie…

Pero ya no eran los únicos en la habitación, tío Fengmian había entrado también.

— A-Xian me alegra ver que te sientas mejor, sin embargo has tenido fiebre los últimos días, es mejor que descanses un poco más.

— Padre, creo que A-Xian no recuerda lo que ha pasado.

El mayor asintió, Wei Ying sintió algo pesado en el estomago al ver la mirada del mayor, una especie de compasión, que hizo al menor tensarse.

— No recuerdas lo qué ocurrió, ¿cierto?

Wei WuXian asintió, pero antes de que el Alfa pudiera decir algo más, un visitante inesperado hizo su camino en la habitación.

— Ya has despertado, hay que hacer la reunión.

— Mi Señora, A-Xian no se siente bien, será mejor dejarlo descansar…

— Ya lleva más de una semana en cama —replico con frialdad.

Wei Ying abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡una semana!, ni en sus días más ociosos había durado tal cantidad de tiempo acostado.

Hizo ademan de ponerse en pie, pero su hermana trato de detenerlo.

— No A-Xian debe descansar.

— Esta bien Shijie, siento que nuestro tema de conversación no sera ligero y no podre descansar mientras tenga dudas.

Algo raro capto la atención de Wei Ying, algo que casi le pone los pelos de punta.

Una mirada de aprobación en la Señora Yu.

.

Wei Ying trataba de sacarse el mal sabor de boca, todo estaba mal, totalmente mal.

Empezando por los sirvientes, los cuales le había ayudado a cambiar sus ropas de cama a su atuendo habitual de tonos negros y grises, hasta una chica le había ayudado a peinar su cabello, y aunque Weu WuXian había intentado detenerles, ninguno había abandonado su tarea de dejarlo presentable, lo cual era extremadamente largo.

Ni cuando había acabado totalmente cansado por su entrenamiento o el látigo de Madam Yu, Wei Ying había recibido ayuda de los sirvientes para cualquier tarea.

Así que estaban en el Salón Principal, no había nadie más que los 4 integrantes de la familia Jiang y él, incluso las puertas estaban cerradas.

— ¿Estas bien? —la pregunta de Jiang Cheng lo saco de su ensoñación, Wei Ying no pudo evitar notar la incomodidad con la que su hermano le hablaba.

— Estoy perfecto, no te preocupes ChengCheng.

Wei Ying frunció el ceño al notar la falta de reclamos del menor.

— Wei WuXian, ¿recuerdas alguna cosa durante la Casería Nocturna?, A-Cheng nos ha contado todo, pero queremos saber lo que recuerdas tu —la voz de Madam Yu era autoritaria, por alguna raxon, Wei Ying se sentía pequeño.

Dejo ese pensamiento de lado y empezó a narrar.

— El mismo día en que comenzaba la casería, yo me sentía un poco mareado, pero como era un evento importante para Jiang Cheng decidí acompañar a todos los demás. Durante la Casería, me sentía acalorado y mareado, pero pensé que era porque había enfermado, y como corríamos de un lado al otro, pensé que mi condición había empeorado.

— ¿Y por que no decidiste ir a la posada?, envié algunos Seniors con A-Cheng, uno pudo escoltarte.

— … —el silencio se prolongo, Wei Ying sopeso el decir la verdad, aunque Madam Yu se enfadar+a, o, en realidad ella seguro se enfadaría dijera una cosa u otra.

— Yo seré la futura mano derecha de Jiang Cheng, no me podía permitir estar ausente en su primera Casería como Alfa Líder.

— Me alegra que pienses así A-Xian, pero debiste haber vuelto si te sentías tan mal, dejando de lado lo que paso, ir a una Casería Nocturna enfermo es lo mismo que pedir la muerte, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado y dejarte en una condición, quizá irreversible —la preocupación con la que tío Fengmian hablaba le hizo sentir culpable, bajo la cabeza, pronto sintió la mano de Shijie infundirle ánimos.

— ¿Qué mas recuerdas? —apremió Madam Yu.

Después de un momento, Wei Ying negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, todo es muy confuso, me temo que no puedo recordar mucho.

— Entonces no recuerdas haber entrado en celo.

— ¡¿?!

¿Qué había dicho Madam Yu?, ¿qué alguien había entrado en celo?, ¿quién, cuándo, dónde?

— Yo no soy un Omega —reclamo abrupto, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

— Lo eres —repitió la mujer una vez más, con un poco más de fuerza e impaciencia en su voz—, esa noche entraste en celo y casi paso un incidente. Afortunadamente había Alfas responsables que pudieron evitarnos una desgracia.

— Yo no soy un Omega —repitió de nuevo, menos convencido.

La mujer frente a él puso un rostro muy severo, y pronto, Wei Ying capto un aroma, era como flores, pero era un aroma muy fuerte, y desagradable, eran feromonas Alfas que demandaban sumisión, Wei WuXian se sintió débil y mareado, cayendo al suelo siendo ayudado por Shijie y Jiang Cheng.

— Mi señora, eso no es necesario…

— Estas feromonas no afectan a nadie que comparta mi sangre, tampoco afecta Betas. Solo Alfas y Omegas. En los Alfas provoca el instinto de luchar, pero en los Omegas provoca la sumisión, ¿como es que no eres Omega si no puedes pelear contra mis feromonas? —rugió la mujer.

Wei Ying se sintió demasiado sorprendido.

— Eres un Omega, aceptalo y podremos pasar a asuntos mas importantes.

.

Una semana había pasado desde esa pequeña asamblea. Wei Ying se había encerrado en su habilitación el resto del día y todo el día que le siguió, no dejo entrar a nadie y no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera su querida Shijie, la cual estaba muy preocupada, pero Jiang Fengmian le pidió a sus hijos que le dieran a A-Xian su espacio, ya que debía estar demasiado confundido y debería tener mucho por pensar.

Finalmente salio de su pequeña seclusión al día siguiente, los demás discípulos estaban contentos de ver que estaba sano y salvo, y aquellos que trataron de brincar sobre el se disculparon, pero Wei WuXian los calmo diciéndoles que apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado.

— ¡Fue increíble!, Jiang Cheng salto sobre ti y yo pensé que te marcaría, pero el solo te cubría con su aroma de alfa.

Wei Ying abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por ese hecho. Y también le hizo darse cuenta de algo terrible, si le marcaban durante el celo, si un Alfa mordía su nuca, él pasaría a ser propiedad de ese Alfa, seria su Omega.

— ¿Hermano Wei?

— No es nada, solo me quede pensando.

— ¡Hermano Wei!, Madam Yu quiere verte en el Salón principal, dice que es importante.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, pero se despidió de los demás para encarar a Madam Yu. Durante toda la semana, la Alfa no había dejado de verlo fijamente, y tal acción le ponía los pelos de punta.

Llego hacía Salón formal donde Madam Yu había ordenado reunirse.

Wei Ying noto que solo Shijie no estaba, solo los Alfa de la familia, eso hizo que el joven Omega se pusiera nervioso.

— ¿Quería verme, Madam? —hizo una reverencia, durante los últimos días Madam Yu le había ordenado empezar a educarse como Omega, y aunque Wei Ying trató de negarse al principio, finalmente no tuvo opción contra la imbatible mujer.

— Pasa y toma asiento.

El muchacho entro tomando su lugar junto a Jiang Cheng, ala izquierda para ser más precisos.

— Les he llamado aquí, A-Cheng y Wei WuXian, para — Wei Ying pudo apreciar una sonrisa satisfactoria entre los labios de la mujer, como saboreando una fruta dulce— anunciarles que ambos estaran comprometidos.

Los dos adolescentes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, mientras intentaban negarse a tal orden. Madam Yu los callo con una mirada.

— No me gusta decir esto, pero no puedo negar los talentos que Wei WuXIan posee, apesar de ser un Omega ya se destaca en las 6 artes, y su cultivo no es malo —Wei Ying sintió una ira abrirse paso por sus entrañas, pero cada parte de su ser también le obligaba a mantenerse sereno, Madam Yu jamás le había dado alguna clase de palabras de aliento, jamás le había dado algún cumplido, y ahora, ¿esto?

— Así que a nuestra disposición tenemos un buen Omega, si tanto es su deseo de permanecer a tu lado, A-Cheng, entonces al menos puedes tomarlo como tu esposo, seguramente dará un buen niño para…

— No lo voy a permitir —Jiang Fengmian salió a la defensa—, mi Señora, mira el rostro de tu hijo, incluso si piensas eso de A-Xian es obvio que A-Cheng no ve lo mismo que tú.

— Madre, por favor, Wei WuXian es un hermano para mí, pedirme desposarlo…

— Esposo mio, si la sangre que corre por sus venas es la de CangSe SanRen entonces no habrá problemas, sus talentos harán un heredero digno de nuestra Secta.

— Por favor Madam Yu, recapacite, yo no…

— ¡Silencio! —Ante la Orden de un Alfa, Wei WuXian no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio, odiándose por ello.

— Aún no encontramos candidatos dignos para nuestro hijo, un Omega que nos asegure un excelente linaje, ya que tanto presumes de tu primer Discipulo, ¿por qué no lo hacemos miembro oficial de la familia Jiang mediante un matrimonio con nuestro único hijo Alfa.

— ¡Madre! —Jiang Cheng se postro ante su madre con suplica, Wei WuXian lo secundo— Wei WuXIan me ve como a un hermano, ¡y yo lo veo como a un hermano también! —añadió rápidamente anticipando la interrupción de su madre—, pedirme que lo despose es para mi lo mismo que desposar a Jiejie, simplemente es algo que no puedo hacer.

— Madam Yu, por favor.

— Niño, alza la cara, un Alfa no se postra ante otro.

— Mi señora —Jiang Fengmian decidió salvar a sus dos hijos—, por favor, ambos le suplican, ambos le dicen lo mismo, ninguno se ve como candidato a esposo, ambos fueron criados como hermanos, ambos se ven como hermanos, y obligarlos a casarse no les hará ningún bien.

Madam Yu mordió su labio inferior, en su opinión era un plan perfecto, admitió que Wei WuXIan tiene múltiples talentos, y además, si comprometía su hijo y al muchacho, quedaría claro para el mundo que Wei WuXian no era hijo bastardo de su marido.

— Y además esta lo que sabemos de esa noche, A-Cheng protegió a A-Xian con su aroma, alejando a las amenazas con su postura desafiante, si A-Cheng, estando cerca de A-Xian en su celo, no sintió deseos de marcarlo o sintió lujuria, es porque su Alfa reconoce a A-Xian como su hermano. Así hubiese reaccionado si A-Li hubiera estado en lugar de A-Xian. Seguramente el Omega de A-Xian también ve en A-Cheng un hermano, internamente se repelerán, y le aseguro que ningún bebe nacerá de ellos dos.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a secundar a su padre, el solo hecho de pensar en comprometerse les hacía sentir asco, y ni pensar en tener un hijo, ¡era abominable! (*)

Madam Yu guardo silencio.

— Wei WuXian, ¿piensas dejar YunmengJiang?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Eres un Omega, ¿no has pensado que otros Alfas querrán desposarte?

El nombrado se congelo en su lugar.

— Las Sectas más importantes tienen hijos Alfa como herederos, nosotros, GusuLan, QingheNie, QishanWen, LanlingJin, y otras Sectas menores también tienen herederos Alfa, no han dejado de llegarme propuestas de matrimonio, si te casas con alguno de ellos, te iras de YunmengJiang.

— No hay necesidad Madam, yo seré la mano derecha de Jiang Cheng.

— Un Omega no es la mano derecha de nadie, un Omega es un ser para proteger, para desposar. Tu deber es desposarte con un Alfa.

— Mi Señora.

— Pensando en ello, muchas Sectas me han enviado cartas, y te han enviado presentes, si conseguimos un buen acuerdo, tendremos otra alianza.

Wei Ying apretó los labios, Madam Yu le miraba como si le retara a hablar.

— No soy solo un Omega, también soy el Primer Discípulo de YunmengJiang, soy uno de los mejores Cultivadores, mi futuro esta en la cultivación.

— Hmm, un Omega no tiene un futuro feliz en la cultivación, especialmente sin un Alfa como su marido.

Wei Ying quería seguir hablando, pero Jiang Cheng lo detuvo, Wei Ying se dio cuenta de algo, Madam Yu no lo había amenazado ni una vez, no le había dado con su látigo…

"_Un Omega es un ser para proteger..._" Y el joven se sintió más enojado e infeliz, Madam Yu era testaruda, y no cambiaría de opinión fácilmente, y si él seguía tan descarado, seria severamente castigado.

— En los próximos días revisaremos los presentes y analizaremos a los candidatos, ya tienes 14 años, así que habrá que escogerte un marido a la brevedad posible, como eres miembro de mi Secta me asegurare que sea el mejor candidato posible.

— Mi señora, esto no es necesario.

— ¿Estas seguro, esposo mio, de que no es necesario?

— A-Xian, A-Cheng, ya pueden regresar a sus actividades, nosotros conversaremos un poco mas.

Ambos niños se despidieron con respeto a sus mayores y salieron rápidamente del Salón.

— Descuida, mi padre convencerá a madre sobre esta locura.

—¡Pero la oíste hablar!, ella no cree que deba ser tu mano derecha.

— Es porque eres un Omega…

— ¿Y eso es igual a estar discapacitado?, ¡¿tengo o no un núcleo dorado, producto de mi duro entrenamiento?!

— Wei WuXian…

— Jamas me había dado un cumplido, y repentinamente soy digno de casarme contigo, solo porque soy Omega no significa que deba casarme.

— Casi todos los Omegas se casan y tienen hijos.

— Pero no significa que todos lo hagan…

Jiang Cheng miro preocupado al mayor, no estaba seguro que decir, aún estaba aturdido por la mención de casarse con el, realmente era una idea que le pasaba escalofríos por la espalda.

— Lo decidí.

— ¿Que locura se te ha ocurrido esta vez?

— Bueno, si demuestro que soy el mejor cultivador, bueno, el mejor después de ti…

El menor le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, al menos la sonrisa de Wei WuXian había vuelto.

— Si demuestro que soy de los mejores cultivadores del mundo, ella tendrá que admitir que no soy ningún débil, y puedo ser perfectamente tu mano derecha, sin tener que irme de YunmengJiang, sin tener que casarme.

— Estoy seguro que eso no saldrá como piensas.

— Es perfecto ChengCheng, cuando vea que tan fuerte soy, podre estar aquí, y ser un cultivador, tu mano derecha. Ambos nos volveremos los mejores cultivadores que el mundo haya visto, y al ser tan buena dupla, no nos separaran… ¡¿o quieres que me desposen con otra Secta?

— No —respondió luego de un suspiro—, esta bien, dejame oír ese loco plan tuyo.

Wei WuXian volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Era un plan simple, colocarse entre los mejores cultivadores del mundo y quedarse en YunmengJiang luego de demostrar que él puede protegerse solo.

Poco sabia que Jiang Cheng tendría toda la razón.

.

**(*) Justo en mi ChengXian :v**

**Me encanta lo fría que es Madam Yu, tan inclemente, me divierto mucho escribiendo a los personajes! (de momento)**

**Bueno, este fue mas resumido de lo que pensaba (por el tema de que perdi mis hojos con la version beta), pero al menos expuse los puntos que daran forma a esta historia!**

**Todo se te va a salir de control Wei Ying :D**

**Espero que les gustara, no olviden dejar un comentario con sus opiniones y sus dudas.**

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
